1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to a desk draft guard for preventing a draft under a desk from reading the kneehole of the desk and ultimately the legs and feet of a person sitting at the desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention as visualized herein has particular application with respect to desks which are located near to and facing towards doorways to buildings. That is to say, many conventional desks as disclosed in the prior art have bottoms which are elevated relative to floors thereby defining horizontal passageways or openings through which drafts travel in response to doors being opened; these horizontal passageways or openings communicating with the desk kneeholes enabling the drafts to enter the kneeholes and reach the legs and feet of a person sitting there. Of particular consequence are drafts created by opening doors during winter months when the air is quite cold and windy; the cold air draft being very discomforting to a person sitting at the desk. Heretofore a means for overcoming this problem was simply to provide a desk having its bottom resting on the floor per se effectively obviating a passageway to isolate the kneehole as also shown in the prior art. However, it is impractical in many cases to provide such a specially designed desk just for the purpose of preventing drafts from reaching the kneehole of the desk.